


Just a bad dream

by Kira_Berlin



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Current Events, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Berlin/pseuds/Kira_Berlin
Summary: Starsky has a nightmare.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Just a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble that was floating around my head for a few days now in light of the current state of affairs.

Starksy was kicking and shaking in his sleep. Hutch woke up and leaned over him.

“Hey buddy, you’re dreaming, wake up!”

Starsky opened his eyes, still shaken.

“Bad dream?”

“Yeah, I was dreaming we had an idiot president and the whole country was in turmoil.”

“Ah, Starsky. Carter isn’t _that_ bad.”

“No, it was some weird guy who’s appeared out of nowhere. And he had some strange disease and survived it and they issued a commemorative coin to celebrate that.”

“God, that is weird. You shouldn’t eat so much cold pizza before going to bed. Now go back to sleep.”


End file.
